Document DE 1 919 505 U discloses a linear lamp of this kind. This is a lamp of the type ‘Linestra’ made by the company Osram. In this case, the linear lamp comprises a longitudinal glass bulb incorporating a spiral-wound filament extending approximately along a longitudinal axis of the glass bulb. The spiral-wound filament is contacted by means of two sockets disposed radially on the glass bulb which are simultaneously used to mount the linear lamp in a lamp holder.
The drawback of this solution is that a linear lamp of this type has high energy consumption. As a result, from 2013, it will no longer be permitted according to the European Union's EuP Directive (Energy-Using Products) or Eco-Design Directive 2005/32/EC.